


This is nothing like it was （in my room, in my best clothes, trying to think of you）

by ridgeline



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你不传教的时候都在做什么？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is nothing like it was （in my room, in my best clothes, trying to think of you）

**Author's Note:**

> 所有人物都不属于我，标题来自The National的Mr November的歌词。……以及我担心很OOC。所以请谨慎地阅读？

“你不传教的时候都在做什么？”

Kieren提问的时候Simon正在琢磨自己是否需要买一个收音机，他考虑这件事情有一段时间了，觉得它可以更有效地整理他的想法和先知的理念，但他不能肯定录音和反复地排练会不会影响他的真诚和说服力，所以一如既往，他坐在沙发上，沉默地掂量着所有主意，顺便出神地盯着Kieren的脸，想搞懂为什么它如此让他分心。

大概是因为它的光线反射度，他琢磨，然后意识到Kieren提了个问题。

而且依然看着他。

他眨了眨眼。

“我不传教。”Simon说。

Kieren看着他，脸上的表情大概在翻白眼和决定翻白眼十分没有礼貌之间。

“那不是传教，我是在让他们发现自己本来的面目，拥抱自己真实的样子，然后……”Simon慢吞吞地补充。

Kieren还是看着他，表情显示出决定翻白眼十分没有礼貌。

“那么你不做那些事情的时候，你都做些什么？”Kieren说。

Simon看着Kieren，又一次有点被他的脸分心。到底是为什么？是因为他的头发颜色吗？那颜色是真的吗？为什么这么透明？为什么阳光在他的头发上那样闪烁？Simon努力地集中注意力，意识到这确实是个不错的问题，但依然很费解。

就像是今天早些时候，他们从治疗中心回来，Kieren追上他，但一句话也不说，只是跟在他后面，然后到了Amy的房子里后，站在客厅门口，看他和其他人说完重要的事情，在走廊里称呼他为一个 _怪人_ ，又顽固地坚持要他俩单独呆在Simon的卧室里一样，他搞不懂。

但没关系。

“我思考。”他最后说。

“以及？”

“我……整理我的随身用品，我打扫房间。我思考。诸如此类。”

沉默，Kieren在他坐着的沙发上动了动，他的表情有点扭曲，很有礼貌的扭曲，像是不知道为什么觉得Simon的脸很有趣。

“你的意思是，你什么也不做？”Kieren说。

“大概。” _也许是该买个录音机。_

是因为Kieren脸庞皮肤的反射，Simon决定，满意地把视线从Kieren的脸上移开。

然后他惊骇而有点愉快地发现他无法做到。

“我以前……我的意思是，你知道，我会做一些事情，看足球和F1比赛，听歌，看书这些。”他说，不知道为什么觉得有点害羞，他希望Kieren满意这个答案。

Kieren没有说话。

一时之间，房间里安静了下来。

“那你平时做什么呢？”他说。

“我画画。”Kieren说，快速地。

“很好。”他眨了眨眼。

“我以前很喜欢The Smith。”他补充，突兀地。

说完后Simon感觉有些不自在，耸了耸肩，他试图微笑起来，Kieren凝视着他，皱起了眉头，他看起来非常年轻，年轻而困惑，Simon想说点什么，但他的舌头却像是卡在了喉咙里，那只是个比喻，但他痛恨这个念头。

Kieren突然站了起来，左右打量，仿佛为什么事情感觉不安。

“现在看书。”Kieren看着他。

“为什么？你在这里，我不能——”

“现在。”

Simon困惑地站起来，Amy的藏书不多，他刚搬进来的时候，出于习惯，挑选了一些放到自己房间里，但几乎都没怎么看过。不知道为什么，好像他对很多东西都失去了兴趣。Simon的手指拂过书脊，意识到Kieren在紧张地看着他，他不明白为什么。但除了这个之外，还有一种曾经很熟悉，现在却显得陌生的感觉。

几乎像是惆怅。

他挑了一本，在沙发上坐下。

“我开始看了。”他温顺地说。

Simon看了几页，发现自己无法集中注意力。房间里很安静。很长一段时间里都没这么安静过了。从什么时候起，总是有人围绕在他身边，听他说话，看着他？他不能肯定。但觉得他喜欢那样。

他只是不知道比起那样，他是否更喜欢这种其实一点也不像是四面墙壁正向着他挤压而来的安静。

这是一种他能喜欢上的安静。

Simon的视线越过书页，他看见Kieren拿出了什么东西，一个本子，还有一支笔。

“你要做什么？”他说。

“没什么，看你的书。”

Simon又试了五分钟，他的拇指摩挲着单词，试图理解 _他炽热的目光看着她_ 到底是什么意思，句子变得很难，在他的脑子里缓慢地散开来。于是，偷偷地，他又看了一眼。

“你在做什么？”他问。

“画画。”

Simon琢磨了一会儿，觉得这个问题也许有点过于冒犯，但无论如何，他还是问了。

“画的是什么？”

停顿。

这是一个坏主意。

“你。”一个平板的词。Kieren没有抬头，依然在埋头画着。

“噢。”Simon说。

他低下头，看着书页。

一种类似多巴胺带来的感觉在他的身体里仿佛潮水一样缓慢地升了上来，让他觉得不知所措，平静而快乐，但也许，那只不过是他的身体对爱的记忆而已。

“那样很好。”他说。

然后他又说了一次，想要多感受一会儿。

在这一切变成记忆之前。

 

FIN


End file.
